Stretch
by MyFairJenni
Summary: For being immortal, Q is rather impatiant.


**Stretch**

Kathryn Janeway had just wrapped up Tuvoc's security reports, and was glad to set down the PADD that had grown heavy in her hand. She hated to admit it, but she had over-worked herself. Again. And as much as it pained her to admit it, but the Doctor was right. No matter how many cups of coffee you drink, it just can't be a substitute for actual sleep. Swiveling her chair around, Captain Janeway stole a quick look at what she could arguably love more than anything, the stars. Even though she saw the sight many a time during the day, it still continued to take her breath away. Looking out into the distance, Janeway wondered what could possibly be out there, just waiting for them to discover.

Barely stifling a yawn, Janeway extended her arms behind her and stretched her sore muscles. Reminded again of how much she needed sleep, Kathryn made moves to stand. That is, until something trapped her arms, just as she was pulling them toward her. Instantly her body went tense, she had not heard the door to her ready room open. These few moments of paralyzation allowed the intruder to sneak his head slightly behind hers, to her left.

"Good afternoon, ma capitaine. I trust that you haven't been overworking yourself."

"Q" Kathryn practically growled in displeasure. Truth be told, she had known it was him even before he had spoken a word.

"Miss me? I know it was terribly rude of me to leave you for such a long time, but you had to know I would return. How could I stay away from you, my precious captain?" A trade mark smirk plastered across his face.

"No, I could never be that lucky now could I." Kathryn saw the look of feigned hurt and interrupted Q before he had a chance to utter anything aimed at making her feel guilty. "Now, if you would please come back later, I really have to get some sleep." Kathryn headed toward her door, breaking Q's hold on her wrists. She couldn't help the shiver when the cold air hit the newly exposed skin.

"Of course, of course, I understand fully." Q flicked his wrist in the air as if he didn't give a care, while his face turned more serious. Surprised, and rightfully so, Janeway turned and gave Q a quizzical eye.

"That's it, no dramatic speeches, no corny tricks?" Janeway questioned, confusion and disbelief laced her words.

"No, none at all." Q's smile was back on. He snapped his fingers and was behind Janeway in a flash, literally. "I know full well just how much sleep you need, and who better to keep you company than moi?" At this point Q's lips have begun a path that trailed down Janeway's neck. In response, Kathryn instinctively moved her head to the side giving Q more access. Until she remembered who this was, and where they were. Quickly moving away, she set her face in a stern mask.

"Q, I will not stand for your games today." Kathryn could hear her voice rising, and tried to calm her quickly beating heart.

"But you where standing it very well a moment ago, even if I had to support most of your weight." The wager in Q's eyebrows mocking Janeway. "But don't get me wrong, I don't mind. You're rather light compared to the weight of a galaxy." Q was slowly moving back toward Janeway with an almost hungry look in his eyes.

"Honestly Q, I'll deal with you tomorrow, just not tonight." Janeway's nerves where fried from work, and Q was having a strange effect on her body.

"But what if I don't want to wait for tomorrow?" Q smiled, then he was on top of her, lips crushing hers.

"MRPH?!?!" Janeway toppled backwards and landed, softly, on the ground. Q hands on either side of her head and body firmly on top of hers, she was trapped. Q broke of the kiss when he knew that Janeway needed air.

"I can take what I want, when ever I want. Don't forget that." With a smirk and a peck on her forehead, Q was gone.

A/N:

Hehe, I know it's horrible but I had to try :)

This is my first JQ story, and probably my last :P

Any~who, I hope you are at least able to laugh at my lack of skill, it's more than I get when just looking at it xD


End file.
